Nick Jonas Arranged Marriage
by 1aWsOmEcHiCk365
Summary: They were to be forced in a marriage. He acted like he hated her, although in truth he was completely in love with her. Why happens when a small accident happens, will it bring them together? Or make thing worse?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything. All the names of people, schools, etc. are made up, besides the Jonas Brothers names of course._

* * *

I never really knew Mr. Nick Jonas, but I would learn, and fast. You see, we were in an arranged marriage. Well we are in an arranged marriage. I'm not going to get ahead of myself here. Why don't I start from the beginning.

My name is Natillie Samantha Gardan. But most people call me Sam, or Nats.

I'mm not really short, but I'mm not really tall either. I'mm not very skinny, like those super models who don't eat, nor am I big. Although, I have been made fun of cause I weigh 125. There are a lot of girls who throw up in this school. No offence to any girl who does that, but do you have any idea what that does to your body?

Any way, I have light brown hair, somewhat green eyes, there kinda blue-green, and I do my nails in black, cause I think its kinda cool. I like sports, I'm usually not competitive. Unless someone pisses me off, then I get a little competitive. But it takes a lot to piss me off, or maybe just that one thing that just sets your nerves off. Do you know what I mean?

Speaking of things I like. I also like; well, love music. It one third of my life.

1. Family and friends.

2. Education.

3. Music.

I love music, any kind. I also like to sing and dance.

But I'm into quiet things as well. Like writing, reading, poetry. All of which are hobbies of mine.

I'm also really big on education.

"Even though other things may seem more important, a good education will help you in the long run." quotes of my mom. My moms cool as hell, but she gets on my nerves all the time. But I deal, and I don't hell "I HATE YOU!" to her, or anyone else. I don't hate anyone. But I do strongly dislike a couple people.

Lovers are way better than fighters. And I'm ending my little tell all about myself right there.

(A short man with a pink hat comes and stands in front of you and says.) ALONG WITH THE STORY! (Smiles and walks away.)

Have you ever heard of invisible? Well thats what he was, at least it seemed that way.

I would always come over, but every time I did, he would never be around. Always up in his room, or buissy doing something. I never really saw him, or even heard his name that offend. He was like a ghost.

We went to separate schools. I went to Briant Elementary, and they went to Elmore Elementary.

But I alway hung out with Joe and Kevin. They were like my own big brothers, but like my best friends as well. Kevin always listened to my problems, while Joe always found a way to make me laugh.

And then there was the last of the trio. I heard his mom call him one time. Nick.

He was the one I could never piece together. His brothers didn't talk about him.

But I knew a few things about him. Like the fact that he had this amazing curly hair, I would always be able to point him out in a crowd. And he played music, wrote music.

The first time I heard him, it was by accident. But ill never forget it. He was playing the guitar. He played beautifully. He fingers danced on the cords. I just stood there outside his door until Kevin called me.

"Hey Sam, are you OK up there?" he called at me from down stairs. The music stopped that instant. I felt as if it died.

Every sense then I always tried to listen. I had heard the guitar, piano, and on one occasion the drums. I also heard something else one day, a voice, a beautiful voice singing with the notes of an instrument. The voice was wonderful, but it sang a sad song. I can no longer remember the song. But Ill never forget the voice.

That voice could also speak bad things. Like the when I was finally in 7th grade, were all the little elementary school joined together. Broweck View Middle School.

I was going to meet new people, and I was going to see the face that went with that voice.

To my surprise I saw him in my first class, in the front row. Those amazing curls, all crazy, I just wanted to touch 'em. But I went against it. Instead I wanted to introduce myself. He was just sitting there reading a book. A big book. But hopefully he wouldn't mind me introducing myself. I'm sure its him.

I looked down at his book back, and there was a name tag on it, Nick Jonas. Yup, thats the one.

"Hi, I'm Natillie Samantha Gardan. But everyone usually calls me Sam, but if you don't want to thats fine too." I said, trying to be polite.

"Cool." and that was it a one word answer. He didn't look up so I could see his face. It didn't seem like he wanted me to talk to him. But I wanted to know a little bit more about him.

"So, how are you so far? You know, with the whole first day, going back to school thing." I asked, hoping I didn't get another one word answer.

"Fine, now can you please leave me alone." he said, a bit exaggerated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." I said, backing away and back to my seat. I decided to sit in the back. I just liked it back here, and well I didn't want to go and sit next to him. He didn't seem to have a liking to me. Well, that was OK. I mean, not everyone will get along.

Well, it turned to much more than that. He had started a few rumors about me. Rumors that were bad enough to get people talking. But I didn't really care. As long as they talked about me, they might not of been talking about anyone else.

"Oh, dude. Thats her, the chick that did Mrs. Wyancona." a couple guys said as they were walking past me. Woe, some rumor. Me and a teacher? Uhh, I don't think so. No offense, but I'm not into girls that way.

I was on my way home, my bag in one hand and my ipod in the other. When someone stopped me.

"Hey, you." said one of the dip chicks.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around and looking at her.

"I just want to know one thing. Is it true your sleeping with the principle?" woe that came out of no where. The principle? I had seen the principle a few times and eww. But oh well. I guess ill just give her what she wants.

"Oh, yeah. He is great in bed." I said, with a lot of sarcasm. Everyone and I do mean everyone was looking at us. It seemed like everyone stopped breathing. Why was this so important?

"So your the one my dad is having an affair with? Well let me tell you something you little whore, you will not split my parents up!" she yelled in my face and then punched me, and I dropped my bag that I was caring. Right after I was hit a body stepped in front of my own. The body was bigger than me, taller and more built.

"Steffany! Stop!" someone yelled at her. I wouldn't had fought back anyway. The person who stepped in front of me was probably there to help her if I decided to swing a punch. I didn't want to be here any longer. So, I just pick up my bag and I ran out of there. I ran and ran, all the way to the Jonas' home, it was closer than mine, and I knew my mom would probably be here talking with Mrs. Jonas. I knew Kevin and Joe wouldn't be home till another 5 minutes or so. I walked up to the door and knocked. To my surprise my mom answered, she usually never answers the Jonas' door.

"Hey sweetie. How are ya' today?" she asked and took my bag and my ipod out of my hands.

I could tell she noticed, but she was never one to come right out and panic. She always let me explain.

"Well, I got punched in the face for saying something wrong. I was just joking, I didn't know the situation." I told her as we were walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh, my! What happened here?" asked Mrs. Jonas as she ran to give me a hug after turning off the burner for what she was cooking.

"Denise, she was just explaining it to me. Here lets sit and talk. We were just getting together a few recipes. This one looks good, yeah?" my mom always found a good way to handle a bad situation. And she showed me a chocolate cake that looked wonderful.

"Woe, that looks great. Are you going to make that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course. I know its you favorite so I looked it up. And a plus side is the boys like it too." Denise said looking at me and smiling. I could tell she was trying to help. At that precise the two oldest boys came in. Kevin went and sat on one side of me, while Joe went straight to the fridge.

"Hey, you ok? Here let me take a look at it." Kevin said while turning my head a little bit.

"Here, I know its your favorite." Joe said handing me a diet coke.

"Thanks." I told him. He was buissy shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

Then the one and only himself stomped in. He went to the fridge, not even acknowledging anyone.

"Hey! Who took the last diet coke?" he asked looking down into the empty box.

"There are more down stairs. Go get them." Mrs. Jonas told her son as she was mixing a salad.

"No. The one who finishes them goes and gets them." he said. Then his eyes landed on me, drinking the diet coke.

"And that would be you. Well there in the basement. Watch out for the spiders." he looked mad. He went over to the basement door and opened it. I so wasn't going down there. I had heard a bunch of stories about there basement. Kevin and Joe always told me scary stuff to spook me, they knew I was seriously scared of spiders. Somehow it seemed like he knew. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being scared.

"OK. Ill be right back." I told them heading toward the door.

"Hey Sam, Ill go get them. I'm the one who got it out. Nick, why don't you come with me. NOW." Joe said running past me toward the door. He practically pushed Nick down there.

"I'm sorry Sam." Kevin said giving a hug. I hugged him back and decided I wanted to take a nap.

"Hey, I'm feeling a little tired. Can I take a nap on your couch?" I decided to asked Mrs. Jonas, since she was standing right there, I didn't want to be rude.

"Sure sweetie. Are you feeling OK?" she asked me, being all motherly. I gave her a quick smile.

"Yeah. I'm OK. Just a little sleepy." I told her and walked out of the kitchen, into the living room.

There couch was perfect, there house was perfect. So comfortable.

* * *

_So this is my first story on here, so I hope its not too bad. I would love for some reviews, I read them all, good or bad._


	2. Nick's Explanation

Joe shuffled me down the stairs, he seemed a little mad. I knew I shouldn't be mean to Natillie, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know. It wasn't the fact that I hated her. I knew a lot about her. I knew it was weird what I did. I didn't come out and introduce myself, I didn't talk to her, or even look at her. At least not when I knew she would notice.

The simple fact was, I knew. I knew what my parents and her parents planed. Since the day they had us. The way my mom explained it to me, we were both born with in the same week. Her mom was in there two days early, but the doctor didn't want her to leave. So she stayed there. The day she came in, my mom had me. And they winded up talking and getting to know each other. Thats when they decided that we were perfect for each other. In which we we're. She just didn't know it, I did. I knew her well. I was alway listening, and watching her when she would come over. I just didn't know what to say to her. 'Hey were in an arranged marriage, so we need to get to know each other.'

Yeah not happening. So I was mean to her. Every time I hurt her, I hurt myself. But the worst part is, she accepted it. And today, someone actually punched her. I wanted to cry, how dare anyone lay a hand on her. I had stepped in front of her, knowing she wouldn't fight back. She was like that, she would had accepted it, not fight back. Steffany had been having problems with her parents, and because of all the rumors I started she thought it might of been Natillie. The most retarded thing, Natillie wouldn't of never gone there.

"Dude! Are you just going to stand there and day dream?" Joe snapped at me, I knew he was mad at me.

"Umm, no." I said ducking my head and getting a case of cokes-one diet and one regular. "You have some serious problems dude. Why are you so mean to Nats? You don't even know her!" Joe said it as if he was her big brother, and how dare he say I didn't know her. I knew her, practically everything.

"I know. But you know know why I'm this way. We're only 13, is it possible that I could love her now?" I ask sitting down on the basement floor. I was so confused.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry. But why do you do that stuff to her? She is a really nice person, need to be nicer and get to know her better. You know, she changes every week, sometimes twice." Joe said taking a seat next to me. He knew, and Kevin knew. I told them as soon as I heard it from my mom. She didn't know though. Her mom didn't want her to stress about it, but my mom just wanted to me to know what in my future. She told me if I couldn't deal with it, then she could cancel it. But I said I would have to think about it. At the time I was 9 and I had a crush on her, I still do, always did. She is just so different, so wonderful. I have watched and listened to her since I was 4, I didn't know what to do at the time. So I just stayed upstairs every time she came by. "You know, if you start being nice to her now, she could come around later." Joe said standing up and lending out a hand to help me up. I was a bit shocked by what he said, I ran over the words in my mind a few times. If I was nice to her now, she could come around later? Hmm, I wonder if that could really work. I have done far more damage than I intended. Why? Cause, she is perfect and she is yours, you just can't have her. I closed my eyes at the truth. I couldn't handle the fact that I was mean to her at all. We were back upstairs and I was putting the cokes in the fridge. I noticed Natillie was gone. "Hey, were is whats her name?" I asked sounding completely disinterested. But in truth I was interested, I was always interested in everything she did. "Why do you care?" Kev asked me looking up from his school book. "I don't, I just wanna know if she's gone." I said looking back at him. "Well for your information no she is not gone. She is upstairs, in MY room." He said with a smirk. WHAT? In his room, why?

"Oh, are you interested?" I asked getting a gasp from my mom. "Nicholas Jonas!" my mother yelled. I knew I shouldn't of said that, but I couldn't stand the thought of her in HIS room, why on earth would she be there?

"Actually, maybe I am." he said standing up. He looked mad. "What if I am very interested in her, why would you care?" he asked me walking over to me. He had every right to ask that, you would never in a million years know that I cared for her just looking at the way I treated her.

"If you are interested in her, go for it man. I don't care at all." I said even though my heart was telling me something completely different. I started walking away, up to my room when he said something that simply shocked me.

"Good, we're going on a date this Friday night." he said going back to his book. I wanted to punch him, screw that I wanted beat him up so bad that he would never be able to go on a date again. No, they were not going on that date. I stomped toward the stairs, when I noticed something on the couch. I walked back down and quietly made myself over to the figure. It was Natillie, she was asleep. So Kevin was just playing with me? I got down on my knees right in front of her.

"Oh, how I wish I could be the one you dream of. I dream of you, every night. Wishing, wanting, needing you." I said laying my hand over her cheek. Her eyes were already getting a bit darker. I didn't see were Steffany hit her, but I can take a good guess that is was her nose. The girl could throw a punch, but I knew my Nats could've beaten her straight to the ground if she really wanted to. It reminds me of the time she arm wrestled Joe. He was beating her, then all of the sudden she slammed his hand onto the table. They were both laughing there heads off. But I couldn't help but think about the fact that it was Joe arm wrestling my Nats. He's lucky he didn't hurt her.

"Hey, dude. What are you doing?" Joe whispered at me when he walked into the room.

"Nothing, I'm doing nothing." I said standing up and walking up stairs and slamming my door. I slammed it even though I was on the out side. I sat down and watched them. Joe sat at the end of her feet and stared tickling them. She turned and pulled her feet back a little, Joe tickled her more. She suddenly stretched out, her feet now on his lap. "Why, hello there." Joe said with a smirk. "Hey, wow, how long have I been asleep?" she asked yawning. "Oh, just 20 hours." Joe said looking all serious. "Seriously?!" She asked getting up. Joe started laughing, and then Nats started laughing with him. "Well, if I have slept 20 hours then that means I should be in school right now." She said getting up and stretching again. Oh god. She was gifted. I looked down and my eyes widened. Dang it! This is the second time she has done this to me. I'm a virgin, but I know what it means when I get like this. I also know that she is the only one who can do this to me. I took a deep breath and went into my room. I new she was ok, I needed to get ready for to go out. I need to go to my friends for a while, get my head cleared.

I will be able to see her tomorrow, right?


	3. The Happening

Man I didn't want to get up from that couch. I had me a good little nap. Now what? (Gggrrrr) Oh, I am hungry. Hmm, what to eat? I heard Joe snuffle.

"Is someone hungry or did your stomach just growl at me?" he asked laughing. "Yeah, I guess I am kinda hungry. How about you?" I asked already knowing the answer was yes.

"Yeah, you know I can always eat some good food." he said getting up and walking toward the kitchen. I followed right behind him and sat at the side bar. Mrs. Jonas gave me a plate of chopped banana and chocolate chip cookies. I wanted to start eating, but I needed to be nice.

"Mmm, this looks really good. Thanks Mrs. Jonas." I told her and started eating the banana. My mom gave me a short glass of milk to dip my cookies in, I looked up and nodded a silent thanks. She smiled and walked over to the oven.

"Hey sweetie how about we have dinner with the Jonas' tonight?" my mom asked.

"Sure that sounds good." Dinner time wasn't for a few hours. Me and Joe decided to go to the park, after we got our home work done. We didn't see Kevin, we figured he was probably up in his room, so we left him alone. Me and Joe walk down to the park and started swinging. There wasn't that many people at the park, and it was a little late to be at the park for the day. But me and Joe just swang and sang. We always sang crazy songs. For no reason, we would start talking and then wind up singing some song we don't know, but we make up our own lyrics. Joe is a good singer, though he wasn't really trying that hard, just being goofy. But I could tell he had a good voice in him, and if he wanted could sing really good. We were on our way home when a black car zoomed right in front of us, coming form the Jonas' house.

"Oh, that looked like one of Nick's friend's cars." Joe said looking over at me, I guess I looked shocked, cause he felt a need to reassure me. We finally got back to the Jonas home, and we ate dinner. Kevin had came down from his room. It was Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Joe, Kevin, my mom, and me. No sign of Nick, and I had to admit, I felt a little better with out him around.

We were just talking at the table and then I decided to be nice and do the dishes, even though I really don't like doing them. Mrs. Jonas is so nice, she insisted I just leave, but I did them any way. Sometimes moms just need a break from dealing with all of us teens, and she was raising 3 boys.

After that me and my mom went home and went to sleep, I had school tomorrow and she had work.

Oh, I'm so going. There is no way I'm staying home. I'm ready to face the music, even if it means embarrassment. Oh, well. I will face it today.

"Nick, your gonna have to get up. Now." Ugh, sometimes I wish I could stay in bed all day. I really don't want togo to school today, just this feeling.

"Mom, I don't feel so good." I told her, knowing she wasn't going to let me play the sick card.

"Come on, get up. Time to get ready for school." She said and then walked out. I got up and made my way to the bath room. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Something was going to happen today, something big, life changing. But I wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad.

I got dressed and all that good stuff and headed down stairs, I grabbed a piece of toast and ran outside and got into Kevin's car. He always drove me and Joe to school. I don't know why but something kept telling not togo today, to turn the other direction and just walk. But that way was Natillie's home, and she was probably already at school. So I jumped into the car and we left for school. Kev dropped me off at the front entrance. I wasn't even in the door yet and Candy was waving to me. Candy is my so called girlfriend. We're not actually dating, cause she has another boyfriend who will actually sleep with her, cause I refuse. "Nicky! Hi baby, hows it going?" she asked giving me a big hug, and then she kissed me in front of everyone. She was the head cheerleader and I was on the football team but I wasn't the quarter back, that was her other boyfriend. "I'm OK." I told her and started walking away. Then she pulled me into her and whispered into my ear. "What is wrong with you. Act like my boyfriend. Say you love me!" she said into my ear. "I love you, babe. But I goto go, if my home room teacher catches me late again ill get detention." I told her kissed her on the cheek. OK, I love you too Nicky!" she said and walked away back to her little group. Ugh, I hate that chick. Now where is Nats? I looked over at her locker, nope not there. I practically ran to my locker, put my stuff away and got out the books I would need for home room and a pencil, and then raced to first hour. I was early but I was looking Natillie. She wasn't in here. "OH, my goodness. Thats so horrible, I understand completely don't worry. I am so sorry for what happened." Mrs. Belemialis was sobbing into the phone. Woe, must be a family thing. I went back to looking for Nats, she wasn't in the hall, and she never did come into class. Well, maybe she just didn't want to come to school today. No, that can't be it, she would had came. Unless, she was sick. Yeah, thats it, maybe she got a cold of something. I still wasn't relaxed, something told me to leave, something told me I needed to be somewhere. It was my 5th class now, study hall. All my teachers treated me differently today, all of them said I didn't have to do my home work for today. But that still didn't make me feel any better, OK Nick focus. Three of my friends where in this class. Maybe they'll with get my mind of all this. I saw my first friend Jackson, I gave him a nod to come and sit by me. "Hey, dude. Whats going on?" Jackson asked me, all serious. "What do you mean man?" I ask him not understanding his tone. "Dude, your bros got taken out of school today, like early this morning," my other friend A.J. answered. "How do you know this?" I asked him. Finally, my third friend in this class spoke up. "I got a text from Joe saying to tell that Kevin isn't able to pick you up and to take the bus home, or walk. He said he and Kevin got checked out this morning by your mom." Derick answered. I thought this over, the only time mom ever checked us out was if it was a family emergency. But what could've happened? Thats when my heart started to beat faster, who was it, and why didn't mom come get me too. She always told me everything. By the time sixth period was over I was racing out of there, I had my backpack on my shoulders and I was running. As fast as I could home. I finally got home, I went to open the door but it was locked, what it was never locked. I got out my key and opened the door. I looked around, I called out, but no one answered. I walked into the kitchen, I saw a note that said Nicholas. I read it out loud.

Nick, don't worry. We are OK. There is some left overs in the fridge if you get hungry.

We will back as soon as possible.

Love, mom.


End file.
